Lexique - Dictionnaire SHAIYA pour débutant
Bonjour, voici un projet pour les débutants qui est très utiles car personne n'y comprend rien en commençant le jeu, acceptez vous mon idée ? C'est un brouillon à étoffer. Il faudrait : Les définitions des abréviations (fl1, fl2, kala, dp1, map, mobs, wc ? etc...) des noms et leurs traductions et explication comme les Lapis ou Lapisias ou encore... Et les mots de MMORPG habituel comme XP, Pex, etc... ça reprendrais cette page http://fr.shaiya.wikia.com/wiki/Jargon mais en beaucoup plus étoffé et accessible, car je ne l'ai vu que maintenant ---- # --- * ++ : a+ => à plus tard! --- A --- * Add : un autre monstre rejoint le combat en cours. Souvent utilisée par un membre du groupe : « Add ! » pour signaler qu’en plus du monstre attaqué, un monstre vient d’apparaître et se jette sur le groupe. * AE, AOE : ("Area of Effect") désigne un sort à effet de zone. * AFK : ("Away from keyboard") le joueur n'est plus devant son ordinateur ou occupé et donc indisponible. * Aggro : prendre plusieurs monstres sur soit pour pex/drop beaucoup plus vite (généralement se sont les tanks qui le font). * AGI : l'agilité. * Asmo : monstre final du premier donjon. * ATK : l'attaque. * Att : attend * Avatar : désigne l'incarnation numérique d'un individu dans un monde virtuel (on parlera aussi de "personnage"). --- B --- * Back : en arrière, fuyons (ex: back altar = retour à l'altar). * Béné : la bénédition. * BL : bas level. * BN : acronyme de l'expression française "Bonne Nuit". * Brb : (be right back) de retour très vite! * Buff : sort bénéfique de longue durée lancé qui permet d'améliorer les aptitudes du personnage ou du groupe. * Buffer : Lancer un Buff sur un personnage. * Bug : désigne une erreur informatique ou un disfonctionnement d'un programme. * Build : désigne les choix d'évolutions, de compétences, voire d'équipement retenus pour un personnage. On parlera de Build pour désigner un archétype de personnage optimisé pour répondre à certaine attente (par exemple, un build de mage pour le PvP désignant un choix de compétences et/ou d'équipements retenu spécialement pour rendre un personnage de mage particulièrement efficace lors d'affrontements entre joueurs). --- C --- * CaC : Corps à Corps, désigne le combat de mêlée. * Camp : Lieu dans lesquels certaines créatures réapparaissent à intervalle régulier. Les joueurs y patientent dans le but d'éliminer les créatures au fur et à mesure de leur réapparition, généralement dans le but de gagner de l'expérience et piller le butin qu'elles abandonnent. * Camper / Camping : Action de rester longtemps au même endroit dans un monde virtuel afin d'en tirer parti au maximum. :: - en PvP : attendre son adversaire dans une zone à risque pour l'adversaire (ex: portail = téléchargement = proie facile à tuer). :: - en PvE : attendre dans un lieu précis dans le but d'avoir la main sur les premiers monstres qui apparaîtront. Ceci donne suite au Farming. * Castdown : le temps necessaire pour charger, lancer un sort. * Casual gamer : joueur occasionnel, qui ne joue que ponctuellement * CC: coups critiques (certains l'utilisent également pour dire "coucou"). * CHA: la chance. * Cheater : tricheur. * co: connexion ; "je me co" => je me connecte. * Compétences : désigne l'une des capacités ou aptitude du personnage à réaliser une action. Une compétence pourra permettre au personnage de manier une arme spécifique, de lancer des sorts, etc. * Cooldown : le temps necessaire pour recharger un sort ayant été déjà lancé. * Craft : Terme anglais désignant l'"artisanat". --- D --- * DD : dégâts directs désignant un sort offensif ou une capacité permettant d'infliger des blessures instantanément à l'adversaire. * Debuff : désigne un sort ou une capacité qui consiste à affaiblir un adversaire en réduisant ses capacités ou résistances. * Débuffer : exprime le fait de lancer un sort de "débuff". * Déco : déconnexion ; "je me deco" => je me déconnecte. * Def : la défense. * Destick : indiquera que le personnage ne suit plus son guide ou intimera l'ordre à un suiveur d'abandonner les traces de celui qui ouvre la marche. * DEX : la dextérité. * Dispell : le fait d'annuler un débuff, de le retirer. * DOT : (Damage over Time) dégâts qui sont infligés plusieurs fois à intervalles réguliers. * DP : (Donjon Party) groupe en donjon. * DPS : dégâts par seconde. * DR : acronyme pour "De Rien" (en réponse à un "merci"). * Drop : obtenir un objet venant d'un monstre tué. --- E --- * Event : ("événement") désigne les animations spéciales organisées par l'équipe de développement du MMORPG. * Exp/XP : ("Expérience" ou "Points d'expérience") les points d'expérience sont l'une des principales unités de mesure de la progression d'un personnage dans la plupart des jeux. Chaque action réussie pourra rapporter des "points d'expérience" au personnage, qui serviront à cumuler des "niveaux", symbolisant le degré d'expertise du personnage. * Emote : animation effectuée par un personnage à l'aide d'une commande. --- F --- * Farming : tuer en continu certains monstres d'une certaine zone, pour gagner de l'or et des objets, ainsi que des points d’expérience. Que ce soit en PvE auprès de camps d'ennemis ou en PvP, pour désigner les zones stratégiques où rencontrer l'ennemi. * FedEx : désigne un certain type de quêtes confiées par un PNJ et qui consiste à apporter ou rapporter des objets à un autre PNJ se trouvant généralement à une grande distance. * FG : acronyme du terme anglais "Full Group" ("groupe complet"). Le terme permet de signifier qu'un groupe compte déjà le nombre maximum de joueurs et qu'aucun autre ne pourra le rejoindre. * Flammer : répondre violement en sachant que cela va déclencher une série de réponses tout aussi virulentes. * Flood : on parle de flood quand les messages sont répétitifs, dépourvus de sens ou n'ayant aucun rapport avec le sujet initial ou ne revêtant aucune utilité particulière. Le flood entrave la lisibilité des discussions classique. * FOR : la force. * FPS : (Frame Per Second) nombre d'images par seconde affichées par le jeu. Plus le FPS est élevé, plus le jeu est fluide. * Freeze : le mouvement de l'image reste fluide, cependant, l'écran de jeu reste inerte, inactif, mais le jeu continue de se dérouler. Généralement, au bout de quelques secondes, "le jeu reprend" sur votre écran. (dûe soit à votre connexion, soit au serveur hébergant le jeu). * Full... : rempli, plein de... (exemple: "je suis full panacés"=> je suis plein de panacés). --- G --- * Gameplay : terme anglais difficilement traduisible désignant à la fois l'ensemble des règles gouvernant le jeu et le plaisir de jeu. * GG : (Good Game) bien joué, Félicitation. Se dit fréquemment lorsqu'une personne gagne un niveau * GL : :: - (Good Luck) bonne chance :: - ("Guild Leader") Chef de Guilde. * GLHF : ("Good Luck and Have Fun") Bonne chance et amusez-vous. * GM : :: - (Game Master) maître du jeu. Leur rôle consiste généralement à guider et aider les joueurs dans le jeu, régler d'éventuels litiges entre les joueurs (rôle de modérateurs), mais aussi à animer les serveurs de jeu (organisation d'événements ponctuels ou réguliers). :: - (Guild Master) maître de Guilde * GRB : (Guild Ranking Battle) bataille pour le classement des guildes. * Grp : "groupe". Un groupe est une association ponctuelle de plusieurs joueurs réunis pour satisfaire un but commun (explorer un donjon, par exemple). * GS : (Game Sage) grand sage * Guilde : association pérenne de joueurs réunis par un intérêt commun sous une même bannière. --- H --- * Hardcore Gamer : joueur acharné, consacrant de longue heure à la progression de son personnage dans le jeu. * Heal : classe de personnage ou demande de soin. * HL : haut level. * HF : (Have Fun) amuse-toi bien. --- I --- * ID : identifiants de connexion * IG : (In Game) en jeu, dans le jeu. * Inc : (In Coming) "INC!!!" notamment utilisé en pvp pour signaler une arrivée d'ennemis. * INT : l'intelligence * IRL : (In Real Life) dans la vie réelle * Item : objet --- J --- * JcJ : Joueur contre joueur. Equivalent francophone de "PvP" * JdR : Jeu de Rôle --- K --- * Kiting : (Chasse à l’appât) un style de combat dans lequel le personnage reste continuellement hors de portée du monstre tout en lui infligeant des dégâts. * KS : (Kill Stealing ou kill steal ou kill stealer) un joueur qui “vole” la cible d’un autre joueur, l’attaquant APRES, mais faisant plus de dégats, remporte les points d'expériences ainsi que le butin. Par extension, un "Kill Stealer" est un joueur opportuniste, abusant de cette pratique très mal perçue par les joueurs. * KT : (Kill Task) désigne une quête ou une mission qui consiste à tuer un monstre précis. --- L --- * Lag : décalage. Le "lag" engendre des ralentissements notables du jeu, entravant les possibilités de jeu. Il est généralement dû au rassemblement d'un trop grand nombre de joueurs dans une même zone augmentant considérablement la quantité d'informations à traiter par l'ordinateur, qui s'étouffe. * Lapis : * LD : (Link Dead) utilisé lorsqu'une personne est déconnectée du jeu contre son gré. * Lead : (Leader) personne qui coordonne l'action. * Level up : une personne gagne un niveau. * LFG : (Looking For Group): appel lancé par les joueurs en quête de compagnons d'arme pour former un groupe. Le joueur précise généralement sa classe et son niveau afin de constituer des groupes homogènes. * LFM : ("Looking For More") désigne le fait pour un groupe incomplet de rechercher un ou plusieurs joueurs supplémentaires. On dira qu'un groupe "LFM" (à la recherche de joueurs) cherche un joueur "LFG" (à la recherche d'un groupe). * Liste d'Amis : outil communautaire permettant de regrouper une sélection de joueurs et d'en afficher les pseudonymes lorsqu'ils sont connectés dans le jeu. La Liste d'Amis est une aide précieuse pour contacter et retrouver les joueurs avec lesquels on souhaite jouer régulièrement. * Login : terme anglais désignant le "nom d'utilisateur" d'un joueur. Le "Login" est généralement associé à un mot de passe. L'un et l'autre sont nécessaires pour se connecter au serveur. * Logoutv : terme anglais désignant l'action de "se déconnecter". * LOL : (Laughing out loud) mort de rire. * Loot : butin susceptible d'être pillé sur le cadavre d'un ennemi vaincu. * Low , Low lvl : joueur bas lvl, plus faible que soi, ou bien monstre plus faible (voir le terme "Weak"). * LUC : (luck) la chance. * Lvl : (level) désigne le niveau d'un personnage. --- M --- * Mana : désigne l'énergie magique d'un personnage. * Map : carte. * Mdr : Mort de rire. * Miss : signifie "rater" ou "manquer". On l'applique aux attaques ne touchant pas la cible. * MJ : (=Game Master, GM) Maître du jeu. Leur rôle consiste généralement à guider et aider les joueurs dans le jeu, régler d'éventuels litiges entre les joueurs (rôle de modérateurs), mais aussi à animer les serveurs de jeu (organisation d'événements ponctuels ou réguliers). * ML : level moyen. * MMORPG : (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) jeu de rôle en ligne massivement multijoueur. * Mobs : monstres. * Montures : animal servant à se déplacer plus vite. * MOV, MVT: mouvement. * MP : message privé (sélectionner "murmure" sur le chat). * Mt : (Miss Tell) utilisé par une personne qui s'est trompée de canal de discussion lorsqu'elle a envoyé son message. --- N --- * Noob : tout joueur qui découvre le jeu, qui débute. Parfois abrégé sous la forme newb. Certains joueurs considèrent le terme comme péjoratif. * Niveau/Niv : le "niveau" d'un personnage symbolise son degré d'expertise. Lors de sa création, le personnage débute au niveau 1 et accumule de l'expérience pour augmenter de niveau. Plus le niveau est élevé, plus le personnage est puissant et dispose de compétences variées. * NL : (No Life) littéralement "pas de vie", désignant un joueur prêt à tout sacrifier à sa passion du jeu en ligne (sa vie sociale, professionnelle ou familiale). Généralement synonyme de "asocial". * NP : (No problem) aucun problème. * NPC : (No-player character) personnage non joueur --- O --- * Offline : terme anglais signifiant "hors ligne", c'est-à-dire déconnecté d'Internet. * Omg : (Oh my god) Oh mon dieu. * Online : terme anglais signifiant "en ligne", c'est-à-dire connecté à Internet. * Ooe : (Out of Endurance) être à court d’endurance. * Oom : (Out Of Mana) plus de mana. Le personnage doit alors se reposer pour restaurer ses capacités. * OP : (Serti OP) Sertisseurs Opérationnels //valable sur Shaiya uniquement// * OS : (One Shot) action de tuer en un seul coup . Ou de se faire tuer en un seul coup en PVP. * Osef : On s'en fout. --- P --- * Pathfinding : (Trouver son chemin) désigne la capacité d'un personnage à se déplacer dans l'environnement du monde virtuel d'un point à un autre, en évitant les obstacles. * PdV : points de vie, désignant les points symbolisant la vie ou l'état de santé du personnage. Le nombre total de points de vie peut varier selon les caractéristiques du personnage. Quand le personnage perd des points de vie, il doit généralement être soigné ou se reposer pour les restaurer. Lorsqu'un personnage perd l'ensemble de ses points de vie, il meurt et doit être ressuscité. * PE : points d'energie * Pex/Pexer : action de tuer des monstres afin d'accumuler les points d'expérience et de passer au niveau suivant. * Ping : temps de réponse du serveur lorsque vous etes connectés. On l'exprime généralement en millisecondes (ms). Plus le Ping est faible, plus la connexion entre l'ordinateur et le serveur est rapide et meilleure est la jouabilité. * PL : (Power Leveling) le fait de gagner beaucoup plus vite des points d'experience grâce à d'autres joueurs plus puissant. (=PLXP aussi) * PM : points de mana (aussi message privé). * PNJ : personnage non joueur. Il s'agit des personnages contrôlés par le serveur. * Pop : un « pop » signale l’apparition d’un monstre a proximité. * Popo : potion. * PT : (Party) groupe. * Ptdr/PTR : pété de rire. * Pull : attirer un monstre à distance de sa position actuelle pour l’attirer vers le groupe. Permet à un groupe de combattre les monstres un par un et non tous ensemble. * PVE : (Player versus Environment) joueur contre environnement, c'est-à-dire lorsque le joueur lutte contre l'environnement contrôlé par le serveur (combat contre des monstres, résolution de quêtes, exploration de donjons, etc.). * PvM : (Player versus Monster) joueur contre monstre, c'est-à-dire lorsque le joueur lutte contre un monstre. * PVP : (Player versus Player) joueur contre joueur, c'est-à-dire lorsque le joueur lutte contre d'autres joueurs. --- Q --- * Quête : désignent les missions (plus ou moins héroïques et fabuleuses) confiées aux joueurs par des PNJ. On distingue les quêtes FedEx" (retrouver un objet), les Kill Tasks (éliminer un monstre précis), les quêtes épiques (généralement longues et difficiles, décomposées en plusieurs étapes, nécessitant parfois la coopération de plusieurs joueurs pour être surmontées). --- R --- * RAF : rien à foutre. * Raid : une attaque à grande échelle sur une zone donnée, par un groupe de joueurs. * Rdy : (To be ready) être prêt. Utilisée pour signifier au groupe que le personnage est prêt à passer à l'action. * Re : revenu, me revoila! * REC : l'endurance * Reco : "Reconnexion". Il s'agit de l'action de se connecter au serveur de jeu. * Reroll : un personnage que vous avez créé après en avoir déjà créé un. (second personnage) * Res ou Rez : abréviation de ressusciter ou résurrection. * Respawn : réapparition d’un monstre mort. Décrit également le monstre lui-même. * RIP : (Rest In Peace) paix à son âme. On l'utilise généralement pour rendre hommage à compagnon d'arme tombé lors d'un assaut ou à un ennemi valeureux. * Roxer : être puissant et exploser tout!! (exemple: " --- S --- * SAG : la sagesse * Screenshot : capture d'ecran d'un jeu. * Slt : salut (aussi lu, plop, yop, yo, hello...) * Solo : joueur jouant seul, voire le fait de réussir à vaincre un adversaire sans l'aide de ses compagnons d'arme. * Soloter : faire une ou plusieurs actions seul, la(les) soloter... * Spam : lorsqu'un message, quelque soit son contenu, est posté en plusieurs exemplaire en une periode assez courte. * Spoiler : (to spoil) "gâcher". Un "spoiler" est une révélation susceptible de gâcher une surprise ou le plaisir de la découverte. * Spot : endroit, zone, lieu.. * Stat : statistique. Désigne les caractéristiques d'un personnage. * Stick : (to stick) fait de "coller" un personnage afin de le suivre automatiquement. Pour "sticker" une personne on double-clique sur lui. * STR : (strenght) la force. * Stun : le fait d'endormir l'adversaire, le rendre inconscient durant un certain temps. --- T --- * Tank : un personnage qui affronte un ennemi au corps à corps et peut subir de nombreux dégâts. Les guerriers en sont un bon exemple. Utilisé aussi comme verbe pour décrire l’acte d’attaquer un ennemi au corps à corps. * Task : (travail/tâche) désigne une petite Quête confiée au joueur par un PNJ. On distingue les "Kill Tasks" des "Craft Task". * Taunt : signifie provocation, comme provoquer un monstre pour qu’il attaque votre personnage, ce qui attire son attention. * Tbh : (to be honest) pour être honnête. * Thx : (Thanks) merci. * TP : (Teleportation Point) désigne un "portail" permettant d'atteindre une autre zone ou un lieu géographiquement éloigné. * Train : attirer derrière soi des monstres qui attaqueront un autre joueur. (attention! souvent confondu avec le terme rush qui veut plutot dire "raid"). * TS : (Team Speak) logiciel pour parler a l'aide d'un micro a d'autres joueurs, ou GM, GS... * TY : (Thank You) merci a toi. (aussi "thx"(thanks) : merci ). --- U --- * UI : (User Interface) désigne l'interface graphique du jeu. * Upgrade : mise à jour. Une compétence est "upgradée" lorsque le joueur l'améliore (en y attribuant des points de compétence). * Up : utilisé par un joueur qui vient de gagner un niveau. --- V --- * Vit : vitesse. --- W --- * WB : (welcome back) Bienvenue à nouveau, Bon retour. * wc : (wrong canal) mauvais canal; utilisé pour prévenir de l'erreur du message envoyé sur le mauvais canal. * Weak : (faible) se dit à un autre joueur ou parlant de monstres, également "Low, plow, noob, naab". Terme plutôt péjoratif à titre de moqueries. * Whisp : terme anglais, signifiant murmurer, envoyer un message privé. * WTB : (Want To Buy) cherche à acheter. * WTS : (Want To Sell) cherche à vendre. --- X --- * XP : diminutif désignant les points d'expérience d'un personnage. --- Y --- --- Z ---